bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother UK Wiki
is a new wiki which (hopefully) will soon contain lots of information about Big Brother UK. Please help us! We are hoping that in the near future that this wiki will become a very worthwhile encyclopaedia of Big Brother UK information, and we really need your help to make it happen. So go on! If you can think of a relevant article to create on this wiki, fire away! Help Build The Wiki Feel free to create new (relevant) articles, and feel free to edit any mistakes in any of the articles. Please do not, however, vandalize this wiki. Many of the existing articles are fairly short; it would be greatly appreciated if you could help to expand articles where necessary. Thank you very much for your help! Protection Some articles, such as this home page and that of the current series have been protected against editing by unregistered users. To edit such a page please log in. List of Articles The following is a list of all articles in this wiki. Some are recent and can be expanded on or need to have lots of information added so anybody with time and information, it would be great if you could help write or expand some articles. Series and Spin Offs *Big Brother *Big Brother 1 *Big Brother 2 *Big Brother 3 *Big Brother 4 *Big Brother 5 *Big Brother 6 *Big Brother 7 *Big Brother 8 *Big Brother 9 *Big Brother 10 *Big Brother 11 *Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack UK *Big Brother: On The Couch *Big Brother: On The Streets *Big Brother: Saturday Night Live *Big Brother Live *Big Brother Panto UK *Big Brother UK *Big Brother's Big Brain *Big Brother's Big Ears *Big Brother's Big i *Big Brother's Big Mouth *Big Brother's Diary Room Uncut *Big Brother's Little Brother *Big Brother's Nominations Uncut *Celebrity Big Brother 1 *Celebrity Big Brother 2 *Celebrity Big Brother 3 *Celebrity Big Brother 4 *Celebrity Big Brother 5 Controversy *Celebrity Big Brother 5 *Celebrity Big Brother 6 *Celebrity Big Brother 7 *Celebrity Big Brother UK *Dead Set *Teen Big Brother UK *Ultimate Big Brother People *Cameron Stout *Davina McCall *Dermot O'Leary *George Lamb *Jack Whitehall *Marcus Bentley *Russell Brand *Zezi Ifore Misc. *Channel 4 *Big Brother Bedsit *Diary Room *Ejection *Eviction *Fight Night *Head of House *Heaven and Hell *Marcus Bentley *Nomination *Outside World *Rules of Big Brother *Save And Replace *Spitgate *Walking To Do These are pages which have not yet been created but are considered important and relevant to the Big Brother Uk Wiki. Any help writing or starting any of these articles would be appreciated. *E4 *Endemol *Gemma Cairney *House Next Door *Iain Lee *James Corden *Mathew Horne *Secret Garden *Tom Thurlow *Emma Willis Rules *Articles referring to specific Big Brother series must be named Big Brother xx where xx is the series number, not Big Brother xxxx where xxxx is a year. *Articles must not be created for future Big Brother series until there is sufficient content for the article. Almost empty articles will be deleted. *The housemates infobox for a current series will use the word "Nominated" to refer to housemates who are facing eviction. *The first letter of the word "House" must always be capitalized when referring to the Big Brother House. *When referring to a specific day during a Big Brother series, the first letter of the word "Day" must always be capitalized, and the day number given in numerical form. If you feel any of these rules ought to be changed, please discuss this here. Wikipedia Some of the information on this wiki may have been copied from Wikipedia, particularly information about specific housemates.